A New Hunter in Town
by natsumi456
Summary: Darra knew this mission was different from the others, the connections between Seattle and the small town of Forks was impossible to miss. Yet, something tugged at her mind that told her everything would change with this mission. What will happen with her team? And what happens when she meets a certain Alpha? Will she get over her past, or will she let it run over her?


**Hello everyone! Names Natsumi456, don't wear it out!**

 **I'll keep this nice and slow. Here's the summary:**

 **Darra knew this mission was different from the others, the connections between Seattle and the small town of Forks was impossible to miss. Yet, something tugged at her mind that told her everything would change with this mission. What will happen with her team? And what happens when she meets a certain Alpha? Will she get over her past, or will she let it run over her? Guess you'll have to find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer's does. I only own my own band of characters.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I paid the man in full. Enough rent money for the next three months.

"Good doing business with you" the old man said in his gravelly voice, slouching off to his mostly broken down Buick. My brother patted my shoulder as he beamed at our new house for the time being. I couldn't remember the last time we had a place to stay in that wasn't a small studio or a hotel that looked like it belonged in a horror movie.

"Good job sis. Do you want me to check in with Riley?" he asked jovially. Young and still full of energy, he could barely keep still as he kept looking towards the door of our new "home."

"No, I'm good. Why don't you check out the house and pick out your room." he sped off, not even letting me finish as he thrust the door open; almost breaking it. "I need a room with a window though!" I yelled, knowing that he most likely would still hear me.

I clicked my earpiece as I took in my surroundings. House in the middle of the woods in a small town that nobody had ever heard of, I have no clue how we ended up here. "Hunter one checking in, Hunter one checking in" I drawled, following code and waiting for a response.

"Hunter one received by Hunter four. Hunter four ready for update" Riley's silky voice informed.

"Location secured. We're far enough away that nobody will see us during training hours. I've already got Hunter three registered at the local high school, and I've conjured up an idea of which areas I want to survey for the next few days" I paused, my eyes catching brief movement a couple miles off, "that's all for now. Hunter one out" pushing the disconnect on the ear piece I set for the house.

I didn't waste any time setting up our computer device, looking sharply at my brother. "Cian, set up the satellite, I saw movement couple miles east" I breathed a sigh, "and it didn't look like a bunny rabbit to me."

He set to work, running out to the truck, lugging back in a decent sized satellite dish next to the computer, linking up a cord to the computer.

Booting up the computer, I dialed up the earpiece, putting the setting for a different receiver.

"Hunter one clocking in with suspicious movement. Hunter two, do you copy?" I asked sternly, keeping my voice steady as I readied the computer for work.

"Hunter two copy. Locating perimeter now, ready for search in one" Drysi noted. I heard clicking in the background, noting that the computer was going into faze one as the screen projected our area for ten miles.

"Perimeter ready" the computer went to work. We watched the screen as a red dot appeared in the ten mile radius. Areas with more than two dots were assumed homes, those were at least five miles out; the distance we were from a public street.

"There" I pointed to two dots, three miles from the location. The two dots were a distance away from each other, but both were disappearing and reappearing on the screen, as if moving at a speed that no human could physically possess.

"Marking the area for search, data will be sent over momentarily" brief pause, "Be careful Hunter one… Hunter two out" the earpiece disconnected.

"Well she was lovely" Cian sarcastically drawled as he leaned against the table. He rolled his eyes as I glared at him.

"She's following protocol. This wasn't a "hey girlfriend, just checking in cause I miss you" this could be our first lead" I flicked his head, earning a low growl as his golden eyes glimmered a bit before settling down.

"Take this seriously for once" I closed down the program before checking the inbox for the report. "Set up the map while you're at it."

We were hunters. It's our job to scout the areas for suspicious activity where things lead to trouble. Right now there have been multiple disappearances in the area of Seattle, but there were reports of the supernatural in two areas not too far away from the main location: Forks and La Push. We had Hunters 2 through 4 set up in Seattle while my brother and I checked out Forks and La Push.

He set up the map overlooking the areas surrounding the two cities. We set up two marks for where the report said the citing was. "Ok, while you're at school I'll scout these two areas, although it is doubtful there will be any traces of them to find, and I'm sure the suspects will be far from the scene by then" I got a bit excited at the prospect of starting our first official lead though. This was always my favorite part of the job.

"Why don't we go search it now? There's still light out, I'm sure we could find them easily" He muttered, itching for a fight.

Biggest difference between me and my brother, not counting age, was the fact that I didn't like to fight unless it was absolutely necessary, while fighting is what fueled him. I was more calm, but that also had to do with my element, as much as Cian's personality had to do with his.

"Because dummy, if the suspect is what I think it is, it would be long gone from the area" I stated, my mind calculating a plan for the search and what to do afterwards. If they were what I think they were, then most likely they'd be blending in with the other humans. The reports say there had been activity, but no injuries, for the last couple of years, but there were murmurs and something told me the rumors weren't nothing. It's just a hunch though.

"Well what do you think they are?" He asked, his eyes glowing with repressed anger. His hands clenched, knuckles white. His hair started to stand on end a bit and I saw his hand twitch a little bit towards the golden bracelet on his wrist.

"Figure it out. I'm sure all you'll need is tomorrow" I smirk, "as long as you're smart" with that he huffed and walked out the door; most likely to let off some steam.

While most of the team had been trained on how to handle frustration and the other emotions, Cian was still on the younger side and was still in the training process. It was only because of certain circumstances that he was even allowed to join us on this mission; thanks to our mentor Eachan. While I knew I could try to help him with his emotions, we found (as a team) that it was easier to just let him work them out himself.

Although I hoped there wouldn't be too many damages to repair.

I also hoped that the lady of the forest wouldn't get angered.

Did not need any more trouble. It was bad enough that I knew I would eventually have to talk to the wolves of La Push, knowing that they might know what the disturbances are, I didn't need the prospect of more supernatural forces coming after us. If anyone was going to bring that down on us, it would be Cian.

I trusted him though. As much as a leader and older sister can.

My cellphone rang.

"Darra speaking" my voice wasn't as stern or orderly, as this wasn't a business call. Business was always conducted through the earpieces.

"Hey, just checking up. How's your place looking" the light voice of my best friend, Drysi, asked through the phone.

Drysi had been my best friend since the program had started. Sure, we had started out as rivals because we were the top students of our class, and we clashed since many of the students presumed that because of her darker hair and clothing, and even element, she was behind me in every way. We got passed that though. Having ended up on the same team ended well for us, we balanced each other out and while she didn't show much emotion, she always seemed to look out for me, and my brother sometimes.

"Not bad actually. Secluded, cute house. I got a room with a big window, just like I asked. Cian seemed happy, until we hit the situation. How about your guy's' apartment? Are Aidan and Riley getting along?" I snickered on my last question.

Aidan and Riley were the other two boys on our team, and they were trouble. Riley was peaceful and the most intelligent one in the group, besides Drysi, and Aidan was his opposite. Aidan was a pure hothead. He was all brawn and always wanted to go headfirst into action, no matter the consequences. Fortunately for us, they were best friends and Riley knew how to handle his friends big head.

Having them in the same secluded place as Drysi is a whole other story though. I didn't know how long she was going to last before she'd explode from how annoyed she'd get with them.

"Apartment is nice enough. Dummy 1 and dummy 2 are just playing video games, albeit a bit loudly. So far so good though" she sighed, "I hope I didn't just jinx myself" she muttered. I could hear crashing and yelling in the background. I snickered again as I Drysi yelled in the background at the boys.

If there was anyone who could get stone faced Drysi to yell, it was Aidan's antics.

"Cian starts school tomorrow, so I think that's exciting for him. I'm a bit jealous, since we never got that privilege, but whatever. I get to do some hunting while he's busy" I pat down my emotions, reminding myself that being jealous wouldn't help.

"You know… Eachan said that emotion isn't a weakness. The Elders were wrong" Drysi whispered softly, repeating what's been said over the last ten times we've had this conversation.

"I think I'll be the one to judge how emotions work with me" I said coldly, wincing slightly at the little bit of malice I let through my voice. I never liked to snap at Drysi, the one person who stuck through it all with me (besides my brother). I knew though, she would never let it go if I didn't snap.

She sighed softly, albeit a bit annoyingly, "Fine. You're my best friend though, so show a bit of emotion will ya" she joked lightly. She'd been like this a lot since the last mission. Since the last…

I didn't want to think about it.

I smiled, even though I knew she couldn't see it, "says Miss Ice Queen" we chuckled back and forth.

And for once, I let myself get caught up in small talk and inside jokes with my best friend.

*Time Skip*

"Get going Cian, I'm not going to tell you again" I yelled, tying up my blonde hair as I angrily glared at the burnt bacon on the stove; as if it personally burned it with a mind of it's own. I told Drysi cooking didn't sit well with me.

"Oh sock it! I'm going, I'm going" He yelled as he dashed through the door, his golden hair flashing a bit in spots of sunshine, before I heard his bike pedaling down the rough path.

I blew a few pieces of hair out of my face as I threw the burnt bacon into the waste basket, grumbling about how hungry I was as I paced the kitchen.

"What the hell am I supposed to eat now" I whined out loud, not really knowing what I was hoping for. A sign, a damn sign from the gods that would show me the way to the perfect food, so I could get the show on the road.

Hunter Rule number 5: A good mission never starts on an empty stomach.

I went to the computer, knowing that the gods weren't going to answer my simple answer, hangrily looking for a good place to grab a bite to eat. The places in forks seemed fair, but not great; and I was feeling like eating something better than decent for once.

There.

"Looks like I'm heading to La Push early"

 **End Scene**

 **I'll try to update once a week, either on a Monday, Wednesday, or Friday; depending on how demanding college gets this year (so far, I'm good).**

 **Hope you liked it! Follows, Favorites, and Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
